


Lacrimosa (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Fenris/F!Hawke Podfics [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it ends: quietly, rain-soaked, and without glory. Hawke/Fenris, complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lacrimosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290446) by [loquaciousquark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark). 



> This is probably my favorite one-shot by Loquaciousquark, and I kindly asked if I could record this for a podfic.
> 
> It took me over a month to finally sit down and do it, it makes me cry every time I read it. I truly hope I did it justice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
